User talk:Alareiks
Comment style Hey Alareiks, I've seen that your comments have a cool art thing on it so I was wondering if you could tell me how I can a cool art thing on my comments please. Party Time 00:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry mate, but we have our comments artisticly done to mark us as Staff members of the wiki. The Staff Helpers also have artistic comments, but again it's to separate us from normal users. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 02:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah, you basically hit the spot right there. I don't know, I guess it's mainly jealousy (yes, I've got immaturity in me). It's mainly because I felt my edits were really unnecessary because while I was working on a project (Video walkthroughs). All of a sudden, it wasn't my job anymore, it was Kelan's (not anything personal against him). With Uditore (again, nothing personal) , well...let's just say it's jealousy. Now they're both staff members. Jealousy is my problem. With jealousy comes rage. I want to avoid that part completely, so I'm basically trying not to be here as much, otherwise I'll burn my ass off. I beg you, please, please, don't take this as a request to promote me to anything. I am not asking for it, and I do not deserve it all. Thanks, and hope you understand. Shrev64(Talk • ) 03:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I felt quite demoted when Rayne commented here (you'll have to scroll down a bit to see it). To me, it felt a slap to the face. I don't give a shit if he was joking about it, it made me feel that users who aren't "head honcho" aren't "speaking sense". I may have taken that comment too much to heart, but that's one reason for my current state. Shrev64(Talk • ) 03:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Well to be honest, it was a joke, because I'm tired of seeing so many Twilight fanatics around. The series gives the rest of the vampire pop-culture a bad name, so that's what the joke was about. It wasn't directed at you, so you sure as hell have no reason to take it personally. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 07:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll see you on the IRC then. Shrev64(Talk • ) 22:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Previously, on IFWiki IRC.... Dude you still Have to tell me who the new helper is Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 20:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to thank you for all the help you gave me Aleraiks RE: Staff Image Yeah, you're right, that didn't come out that well :P I'll see what I can do. By the way, there's no such template as UserHelper. At least, it was a red link on my user page. The headerbanner is quite nice though, kudos to Rayne :) Shrev64(Talk • ) 02:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, gave credit to the wrong guy XD Kudos to Rome! Shrev64(Talk • ) 02:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll use it. Also, just as a heads-up, the new editor interface will be made mandatory. See this for more details. Shrev64(Talk • ) 23:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fic Wiki I was hoping to make a fan fic wiki as a sister wiki to this one but there are 2 problems. I have no clue how to make one, and I'm debating whether to call it Zeke TV, Zeke's Roof, or the Voice of Survival. If I did make it I would need admins and you're a clear choice for the job and I don't know if you guys have a plan already. And if you do I would love to know what it is. -The Polar Bear lives 01:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :If you bothered reading mine and War Clown's comments on my blog, you would see that we do have a plan concerning Fan Fiction. Try having some patience, eh? We're discussing the plan now and will make a news post about it when it comes time to. -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 03:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : :It's really irritating when you say "If you bothered" because of course I haven't bothered to read your blog. And I was just making a suggestion I'm not being impatient about this. I just want my damn transcript back.-The Polar Bear lives 03:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC)